<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When We Met by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133646">When We Met</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, C.C is Ricky's impulse control, C.C stop repressing your emotions, C.C uses his detective skills to deduce that Ricky is gay, C.C wants to yeet himself out the window at all times, C.C's love and affection vs Ricky's emotional distance and anger issues: FIGHT!, M/M, No you cannot eat his cat C.C stop it, Past Drug Use, Ricky has a big brain he just doesn't know how to use it, Ricky has an addiction to crying over his cat, Ricky is Ryan's big brother, Ricky is a witch, Ricky learns to use his big kid words, Ryan is too energetic for his own good, Shane is C.C's older brother, Shane is pretty much Ryan's dad, Steven is tiny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:46:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ricky Goldsworth is a fine young man, son of a famous artist, working hard to attain his goal of earning enough money to leave LA and start his own business. He had a not-great childhood, leading to his severe anger issues. He is distrustful of others. All he wants to do is leave. But his little brother keeps him there.</p><p>Connor Clayton Tinsley is a hardworking young detective. He's a handsome, charismatic man, and many people say this is why he's so good at getting the info out of suspects, especially women. He's the son of a famous detective, most well-known for his work on the Keystone Killer case. He feels like he's living in his father's shadow.</p><p>Ricky's mother went missing years ago. C.C's father worked the case. Ricky looked into it himself a few years after her disappearance. He thinks he might've found her, but every time he tries to bring it to the LAPD they ignore it. Until he meets C.C. C.C is determined to close the case, whether they find her dead or alive. He just wants to bring closure to the Goldsworth family. Ricky's intentions for finding her are much different. He never liked his mother. So when he found her.. things were bound to get ugly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ricky Goldsworth/C. C. Tinsley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meeting and Leaving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>any time theres weather in degrees assume its in fahrenheit &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ricky held his backpack straps. He was looking at Google Maps because he was meeting up with some guy he met at a bar. He seemed nice enough. Plus, he knew how to cover up a murder if it came down to it. He heard someone shout his name. It was a voice he didn't recognize.<br/>
"RICKY!"<br/>
"Hm- OOMF."<br/>
He tripped. When he looked up, he saw the guy he was meeting up with stood above him. He stared at his gorgeous golden-brown hair, his beautiful sapphire eyes, and his wonderful biceps for a moment. He blinked, taking the man's hand and standing up. He dusted off his clothes.<br/>
"Hi," he mumbled. The man laughed. "Hello. I'm Connor Clayton, but you can call me Connor or C.C." "Nice to meet you... again." "Yeah." "So, uhm. Wanna go to that coffee shop you were talking about?" "Sounds good."</p><p>Connor walked with Ricky, talking and laughing with him. The boy seemed distracted. C.C had no clue as to what, although he was going off the assumption Ricky didn't have any social skills. Ricky did laugh at jokes, but he spoke very little, and quietly when he did. As a detective who had worked many abuse cases, he knew that was a very prominent sign of childhood abuse, but wasn't going to make that call until he absolutely knew.</p><p>They walked into the shop, sitting at a two-person seater. Ricky mumbled his order, barely audible to the waitress. C.C raised his eyebrow. Ricky looked at the corner and looked almost physically sick. C.C tried not to laugh until he looked over there. "Gross," he muttered. "You're telling me." C.C looked up from the table. That was the first time Ricky had spoken at a normal level. He had a pretty voice. "So. Iced coffee, huh?" "The best kind." C.C nodded. "Also, love your nails. You did pretty good for someone with such shaky hands, y'know." Ricky raised an eyebrow, sipping his coffee. "Just putting my detective skills to work, Mr Goldsworth.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah." C.C smiled. "Y'know, they have outside seaters. Wanna ask if there's one? There are too many heteros here." C.C laughed. Ricky's face heated at his wonderfully deep voice. He pulled his scarf over his face. "We could, but it is 90 degrees outside." "True.." "Wanna just take our food, pay, and leave then?" "Sounds good. We can go to my apartment, it's always cold there." "Sure!"<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
Ricky smiled, wrapping a blanket around himself and watching the movie with C.C. They settled on Klaus. It was a fairly new movie, and it fit the season. The ending made Ricky cry, a little.</p><p>Afterward, Ricky showed him around the apartment. C.C asked a lot about his altar. He explained it happily. C.C also noticed his box of stim toys in the corner of the room. Ricky's apartment was small, filled with witchy and occult things, there were candles everywhere, lots of plants, and a cat. The cat's name was Stripes. She seemed to like C.C a lot. Not as much as Ricky, but still a fair amount. "We celebrate Christmas, but mostly Yuletide." "Family?" Ricky nodded. "Say, think you could give me a tarot reading for love?" "Sure!" Ricky grabbed his deck, sitting on the floor, motioning for C.C to sit across from him. He pulled a card that was slightly difficult to interpret. He meditated on it for a bit, trying to get some sign of how to interpret it. "Uh. Hm." "What?" "You've already met the one, you're not sure what to think of them, you find them a bit odd, you are a bit concerned about their health." "Huh." C.C knew many people like that. He shrugged, trusting Ricky's interpretation.</p><p>"So what do you do for a living?" "I work at Buzzfeed with my little brother Ryan. Our bosses confuse us a lot." "Ah. Do you enjoy it, at least?" "Yeah, I enjoy it enough to stay around. Although, my brother and his friends are starting their own company together, so maybe I'll work for them." "Oh, neat!" "Yeah!" Ricky smiled. He wasn't one for people, but maybe he could make an exception for this guy, right? I mean, a handsome and sweet young guy around his age? What's not to love? ..wait. Was he actually thinking that? Oh god. </p><p>"Uh, can I get you something? Like, a snack or some tea?" "Yeah, do you have chai tea by chance?" "You're in luck, I have some Ryan gave to me last night." "Ooh." "I do recommend you have some shortbread cookies with it, though." "You're better at tea than I am." Ricky shrugged. Stripes looked like she was about to knock his box of DnD dice over. Ricky glared at her, and she jumped onto C.C's lap. Ricky started a pot of boiling water, then slipped back into his room for a moment. When he came back out, C.C nearly choked on air. "You good?" "Fine." C.C could tell he was definitely a lot stronger than he looked. He could also tell that Ricky was hurt a lot as a kid and that he was a klutz. He also deduced that Ricky played guitar, his hands had callouses on them and he could tell by his nails too.</p><p>"Ah, your tea is done!" C.C heard, snapping him back to reality. "Thank you, Ricky." "Don't sweat it." C.C nodded. He could tell Ricky was trying to mask an accent since they met, though couldn't tell what, until now. His country accent added a nice touch to his looks, he thought. Ricky sat crisscrossed with his cat in his lap, scrolling through his phone. C.C sat next to him. They sat in comfortable silence for a bit.</p><p>"Y'ever heard of Lucy Goldsworth?" "Yes, my father worked her case for a bit. Why?" "She's my ma." "Oh. Sorry to hear that." "She went missin' after all us kids had gone and left the house, so it wasn't like we had to go to an orphanage. My brother was a little too young to be by himself at the time, he was 16, and I was 19, so we stayed together for a couple years before he moved in with his friend Shane." "My older brother's name is Shane." "Neat. I think he lives with his girlfriend now, but I ain't ever met her." "Hm. My brother is a little too protective of me to just go without meeting whoever it is I'm dating." "Ah. I trust Ryan, even though he can be a little off with his judgements sometimes, she seems like a nice lady from what I've heard of her." "Yeah?" "Mhm. Anyway, I think I might have a clue as to where my ma went." "Oh?" "Yeah. She always talked about this place in Indiana she joked she'd hide out in when we all left. I went and looked, but.. couldn't find her. There was a drawing of a place that looked very familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. I looked up the place, looked through some recent pictures, and I saw her face in some of 'em.." "What are we waiting for? I work for the LAPD, let's go!" Ricky nodded, throwing his hoodie and bag on and sliding his Converse on. 

"I hope you're right, Goldsworth.."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Road Trip!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>C.C and Ricky talk about memories on the way to the station, Ricky presents his evidence, and they head to Indiana with their brothers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ricky hummed quietly, mumbling lyrics here and then, drumming his fingers to a tune in his head. C.C thought it was cute. Or, <em>'entertaining'.</em> Ricky stopped, rummaging through his bag quickly. He pulled out a leather bounded notebook, which was falling apart, a pen, and flipped through to a page nearly filled. He scribbled something down. "That's it," he whispered excitedly. "What's it?"</p><p>"I've been- well, I've been writing this song for, Gods, what? Weeks, months now? And I just- I just got the last lyrics I needed to finish it and I'm just- agh!" C.C smiled. "You're really passionate about music, huh?"</p><p>"Yeah, my pa's to blame for it. He always played the piano for me. And, well, I guess I liked the guitar better, but y'know. He's still why I got into music. I remember playing for him before he kicked the bucket. Ma told me I was great and that if he lived through my performance he'd say the same thing." "I'm sorry, that must've been.. hard." "The neighborhood went insane. Ma moved me and my 5 siblings to L.A from Texas. So I guess you could say it was. I was only 8 or 9 when he passed."</p><p>"..ah. My mother died before I could really remember her. I have a few memories of her, and the stories my father tells, but... I don't know. I just wish I'd gotten to know her more." "I understand. I don't really know my ma either. She never talked to us after pa died. So I guess I grew up without any parents. Other than gran. But, y'know, it's not the same. That's why I wanna find her. So I can know her." Ricky was lying through his teeth. He didn't want to know her. He hated her. The only reason he was trying to find her was because of Ryan. He'd do anything for his little brother. <br/><br/>C.C could tell through body language that Ricky was lying, but said nothing. "..sorry for going on that rant, that had nothing to do with my song. Basically, my pa's the reason I'm so passionate about music." C.C nodded. "I got that." Ricky smiled a bit. "Sorry about your ma, by the way. At least you didn't get attached before she was gone." "I guess that's true." They sat in the car for another five minutes, listening to the radio.<br/><br/>"Well... we're here. Hey, don't be nervous. You got this." Ricky gulped and nodded. <br/><br/>20 minutes later, they were back in the car, on the way to their brothers' apartments. "This is the same apartment building my brother lives in," C.C muttered. "Maybe we were talking about the same people." When they got to the door, C.C nodded. "We were."<br/><br/>Ricky knocked on the door. Someone a little shorter than C.C (he's 6'9) answered. "Ricky!" "Hey, Shane! Is Ryan here?" "Yeah, I'll go get him." The door shut for a moment, there was some unintelligible shouting, a crash, and the door opened again. "Sorry about that- RYAN GET BACK HERE!" "UGHHHHH," </p><p>Ryan slugged over to the door, wrapped in a blanket. "Oh hey Ricky," he yawned. "Wait. OH HEY RICKY!" Ricky laughed. "And Connor, been a while man." "It has." "You guys know each other?" "Yeah, Shane's my brother." Shane looked up from his phone. "Oh yeaaaah. I don't know how I just now noticed you." C.C chuckled. "Come in, come in." <br/><br/>"Burning the incense I gave you two I see." Ryan nodded. Ricky sat on the floor. "So, uh. We came here with a reason. It's important to Ryan and me, but Shane can hear too. You've told him about mom I assume, Ry?" Ryan nodded again. "Right. Well. C.C got permission to continue working her case. The catch was we have to come with too. So now we're about to go to Indiana, and we came to ask if y'all wanted to come."<br/><br/>Ryan looked at Shane, and he nodded. "We're down." "Good! Pack your bags, we're leaving before sunset so we can at least get to a hotel for the night." Ryan hopped up, running around the corner and into his room. Shane followed. "I should warn you. Ryan is a mess on road trips." "I'll be fine." They would not be fine.<br/><br/>Five hours or so later, they came up to a hotel. It was only about 1:30 or so. They checked in, got a room, and there were four of them and only two beds. <br/><br/>Ryan and Shane had no problems sharing a bed, they had done it many times before. C.C and Ricky, on the other hand... well, Ricky was fine with it, he did grow up with five siblings, so he was used to it. C.C, though... he was a different story.<br/><br/>Ricky was cozied into the blankets, scrolling on his phone. C.C's face was red at the thought that he was sharing a bed with someone he had known for three days. Ricky fell asleep first. C.C was up for much longer. Eventually, he did manage to fall asleep.<br/><br/><em>He was in for a treat when he woke up, that was for sure.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>